Don't Get Your Hopes Up
by LadyShiva17
Summary: Batman and Catwoman just don't listen to each other. One shot.


**A/N:** Here's an old shorty. Purple suit. Just for fun. Hope ya like. I do enjoy reviews! (hint hint)

* * *

"Don't Get Your Hopes Up"

The art exhibit at the Gotham Museum was tightly secured. Extra guards, extra cameras, the whole nine yards. However, nothing stops a cat from getting what she wants. And, right now, what she wanted was the "Tail of Two Cats" oil painting that was said to be worth at least fifty million.

_A nice catch with a hefty prize, wouldn't you say? _Selina thought as she eased herself down from the skylight. Soundlessly landing on the floor below, she spotted her target. _This should go off without a hitch_, she purred to herself, but a little too soon. She could sense his presence.

Catwoman whipped around to face Batman. He had his arms crossed and looked even more grumpy than usual. She could easily handle this.

"Look what the cat dragged in," she joked. His frown deepened. "Oh, I forgot, you're not one for small talk."

"I knew you'd be hitting the museum while this painting was on display. You're m.o. is kind of predictable." He smirked and let his arms down. She almost couldn't believe her ears! _He did_ not _just say that. _

"Like you're one to talk, Batboy. Why do you think I wear a cat suit?" She retorted with a huff before turning towards the painting at the far end of the hall.

Quickly, Batman stepped in front of her, still frowning. "You do know I cannot let you steal it."

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Try and stop me." She turned her back on him, then whirled back around and slammed a heeled boot into his chest, sending him stumbling on backwards. She grinned, but it soon faded as his stupor didn't last long. He lunged forward to grab her but she, being nearly as agile and light as a cat, leapt up onto the tallest, bolted down staue in the room, and out of Batman's reach.

"Ooo...," she taunted him. "Come on up and get me!"

Batman arched his neck to look up at her. "You come down here."

Selina shook her head, her raven curls bouncing with the movement. "Uh uh. I think I like this game."

Catwoman knew that he could come up there, or take her down, anytime he wanted, but she had a feeling that he didn't. At least, not yet.... Suddenly, Selina heard a whirring noise and a grapple batarang wrapped around her waist and yanked her off of the statue. Tumbling down, she landed on her feet and faced him head on.

"Didn't realize you wanted to play it rough tonight, sweetie," she smirked.

She thought she saw Batman's mouth twitch slightly, then he said, "Don't get your hopes up."

"What do you know about my hopes?" She snapped. "You don't – nevermind."

Batman cocked his head a little to the side in confusion, but straightened up again as Catwoman slashed five razor-sharp claws through the space separating them, but it was close enough that he felt the air on his cheek.

"Now get out of my way!" She hissed angrily. "That painting is mine!"

Batman took a hasty step back as she lunged forward again, but he was a too late. Selina swiped her claws across his chest, leaving four, rather jagged scratches. As she prepared to strike him again, he swiftly grabbed her wrist, holding her firmly in place. Struggling to be free, Catwoman clawed and wriggled, but his grip was strong.

He smirked. "We'll see."

He infuriated her! But this fighting wasn't getting her anywhere. New tactic.

She relaxed and slowly inched her purple clad body closer to his. She stared up into his eyes. Although the lenses he wore covered his pupils, she knew his eyes were on hers.

She smiled sweetly. "You know, this is almost hotter than an expensive painting...."

This was always his mistake. Always letting her get too close. As his grip softened, she broke free and quickly punched him in the gut before sending a powerful roundhouse kick to his knees, which floored him. As she watched him land on his back, she knew this would probably be her last chance to escape, with or without the painting.

But who could resist playing with the Bat? Slowly, Selina slinked her way to the caped man on the floor and knelt down on top of his stomach, her legs straddling his sides. She sat back and folded her arms across her chest and smiled.

"Well aren't you in a pickle?" She observed in a low voice.

Batman didn't say a thing. Instead, he grabbed her upper arms with his massive hands and pulled her torso down flat against his. She yelped, startled by this.

"Now _I've_ got _you_," he barely whispered.

Collecting herself, she replied. "I always knew you felt we should be closer," she gave him a sultry smile.

"You know," he said. "The only way out of here is through me."

She laughed a low, throaty laugh. "Yes, but you're on your back, remember?" Batman almost smiled. "And I can bet you'll be on the floor for a while," she finished.

Now, Batman was confused. "What are you talki – ?" He stopped midsentence as he felt her begin to move on top of him.

Deftly, she slid her curved body down along his chest. The shiny purple fabric of her costume rubbing against his grey body armor made a soft, squeaking noise. She deliberately repeated her last movement, and she knew it was making the Bat squirm. Then, unexpectedly, Batman released her arms and moved his hands to her waist, holding her there. Selina raised an eyebrow in surprise and sat up again.

Afraid she would leave, his grip on her hips tightened. Playfully, Catwoman's clawed fingers danced along his chest and traced the bat emblem. She was practically purring, Batman thought, as he gently moved his hands up around her ribs. To throw her off, or to pull her down, he hadn't decided.

"I hope you know," he began. "That this doesn't change a thing."

Selina smiled. "Of course it doesn't," she leaned closer. "But don't get your hopes up."

Impulsively, she dove down and kissed him, fervidly. Batman returned her kiss with the very same desire lacing his lips.


End file.
